TTJ's Survivor: Temptation Island
The season started off with 19 brand new castaways. There were two tribes this season, Pacora carrying the orange buff and Tocumen carrying the purple buff. Production This season featured 19 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Pacora Tribe and the Tocumen Tribe. They will be dropped off in Coiba Island, Panama where they have to be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the volcanic atmosphere and vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. As the quote for this season's twist, "What goes around, comes around." Who will come out as top and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 26 people were cut from casting, and 20 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. Jacob H. was banned so he was taken out of the game, making it an odd-numbered cast for the very first time in TTJ's Survivor History. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. Twist/Changes *'Odd-Numbered Cast: ' Initially this season was supposed to 20 castways but Jacob H. was banned at the very start of the game, thus he was pulled out from the competition. As a result, this was the first season with an odd number of castaways. *'Temptation Vote: ' Every tribal council castaways will be tempted to take the Temptation Vote or not. If they take it, they will give up their vote for a safety pass at their next visit to tribal council. Only one person can have this at every tribal council. *'Hidden Immunity Idols: ' Hidden Immunity Idols are available this season, with one hidden at each camp. Castaways Episode Guide } | |1st Voted Out Day 3 |} The Game 'Episode 1: "TBA"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TTJ's Survivor Knowledge" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to three points would win immunity. Voting History } |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Carlos | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Carson |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Chance | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Chris R. |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Fire | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Harry | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Isaiah | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Ismael | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Jacob |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Joel | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kelly |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kool |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Kyliesha | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Molli | |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Riley |— |- | style="text-align:left;" | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;" |Victoria |— |} This Seasons Items S10 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|S10 Tribal Immunity Isol SmallBuffaloSkullPendantNecklace_BR_01_grande.jpg|S10 Hidden Immunity Idol PACORABUFF.png|Pacora's Tribe Buff|link=Pacora PACORA SYMBOL.png|Pacora's Tribe Insignia|link=Pacora TOCUMENBUFF.png|Tocumen's Tribe Buff|link=Tocumen TOCUMENSYMBOL.png|Tocumen's Tribe Insignia|link=Tocumen